words are worth more than money
by Kenny fablehaven
Summary: sonfics and one shot collection, most are gavendra, warnings for spoiling and OOC. You may be able to connect one to another but that wasn't my intention.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither "Nothing" or fablehaven ; that's all on Brandon mull and the script.**

This is a few years later their all in their twenties

Gavin pov

_Am I better off dead?  
>Am I better off a quitter?<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with her<br>As they take me to my local down the street  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet<em>

I was going off with some society friends to some bar. They wanted to cheer me up for I had been quite depressed since coming back from the dead. I blame her for it all she made me change.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'll never<br>Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
>They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<em> 

After getting quite drunk I figured it out: just tell her I love her problem solved. They disagree though.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind, turn it all around<em>

Those were the words I screamed at them at least and I will.__

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred<br>So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard<br>Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)  
><em>

I called her up I told her everything she just hung up.__

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
>I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses<br>Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
>If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure<br>_

Im not giving up though. __

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind, turn it all around<em>

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred<br>So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard<br>Was nothing (nothing, nothing)_

I went off to fablehaven and knocked on the door. When the door opened I saw an older Kendra, and a silver eyed and haired man. That's weird how do you even get silver hair. I ignored that and said the same thing all over again.

I got a slammed door in my face.

Through the door I heard the man growl "who was that".

Kendra sighed and answered "just someone I used to know".__

_She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
>I got nothing (nothing, nothing)<br>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

Those were the words I screamed in my head.__

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
>Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking<br>When you realize there's no one waiting_

_Am I better off dead?  
>Am I better off a quitter?<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with her<br>_

I cried back at home and raised a bottle of dragons bane to my mouth.__

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind, turn it all around<em>

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred<br>So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard<br>Was nothing (nothing, nothing)_

_She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
>I got nothing (nothing, nothing)<br>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
>Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)<em>

_I got nothing __[x3]_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: how it should have went down

**Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven I really wish I did though.**

**Authors note: I for my last chapter I'm aware it was horrid so this is one is a one-shot for side step cliff.**

Kendra pov

'I can't believe it Gavin is Navarog! The guy who stuttered, sent me letters, and held my hand when I was scared was Navarog! He was also (most importantly) the guy I loved.' I thought somberly to myself as I swung the rain stick desperately.

I guess I didn't realize someone was in the cave I was so focused on swinging and thinking because next thing I knew there was someone holding me in their arms muttering I'm sorries into my ear. I whipped around, removing the arms as I did so, to come face to face with the demon prince himself. He just kept opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but was held back by my intense glare. Finally I had enough of this and growled out, "here to kill me now".

He sighed like he knew that was coming then spoke the words, "I'm sorry he made me do it, I swear". The 'who' in this story was obviously The Sphinx.

"I may have been stupid enough to believe the first story but I am not that stupid"

"there is nothing stupid about you" he responded,"which why I know you know that there is nothing good about me, but please just listen".

He paused to examine my glare and take my hand that I soon pulled from him. Here he continued, "I was once a young innocent dragon no demon-hood at all. I loved my parents dearly and one day we went off to see the Sphinx for he supposedly had seen my fate and wanted to share it with me, we of course had no idea what his real intentions were". He again paused for a few seconds to see my glare waver slightly to pity.

"Anyways once we got to him he enslaved my parents, and his exact words to me were 'your fate is to serve me young one for if you don't' then he held a knife to their throats. He has forced me to do his bidding ever since," he spat.

"Wait" I asked curiously "where did the demon thing come from?"

He looked at me softly and sadly, "one day the Sphinx brought Mirav in and he did some of that hocus pocus stuff."

I nodded, head down, part of me really wanted to believe him, but the rest was very much on guard. He smiled, pulling me to him for a hug, resting his chin on top of my head. "do you believe me?" Gavin/Navorog asked.

"A little bit", I answered honestly.

He brushed some hair behind my ear, asking, and "Is there something I can do for you to believe me all the way"

"I don't know" I responded, looking up into his eyes detecting hope, fear, and was that really, 'no stop letting him crumble your walls' I screamed at myself, imeadiently shooting my gaze back down.

He inserted his thumb under my chin pulling it back up to meet his gaze. He poured several emotions into me from his brown orbs, I could clearly see love, longing, hope, and determination inscribed there. Just like that I stopped fighting my own feelings and kissed him right on the mouth. He responded eagerly, running his hands through my hair.

Right then I knew I believed and trusted Gavin. I loved him and nothing could ever change that.

**I hope you liked it please review even if it's a twenty page rant about how much you hated it**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: don't touch her

Disclaimer: I don't own fablehaven, but man what would have happened if I did.

Authors note: first 2 reviews yay! Okay serious time this is my Gavendra version of zzyx.

Demons were flooding into of every empty space, grinning wickedly as if they'd already won.

The society members embraced them with equally malicious smiles. Though no one noticed navorogs eyes flickering to the nervous fairy kind ,in the front lines.

All at once they charged, like a wave of chaos. Swords clashed, dead bodies galore, roars followed by scream filled the air. The knights knew their death was certain yet they fought on, clinging to a tiny thread of hope.

Seth was fighting, engulfed in flames with vasillis, against a gruesome demon. Warren and Vanessa were working hand in hand against a mob of soldiers. Trask was taking out various attackers one by one. Bracken was swinging his sword bringing enemies crashing down.

While Newel and Doren ran around yelling random battle things like, "for television" or "we will we will rock you".

Kendra was something on her own level, shifting between her dagger and bow, leaving a circle of dead bodies around her, her aura radiating ,so that everyone could clearly see it even her.

Gavin was watching awestruck, smiling as she destroyed them, stabbing, shooting, whirling. He always found her beautiful, but in this moment he literally could not take his eyes off her. He killed pursuers without glancing, pure reflex, killing many on his own team (not that he really would have cared he hated them anyway).

Someone managed to sneak up on her, though in his last step towards her he stepped on a twig, alerting her of his presence. She elbowed him sending him back a few paces. He quickly bounced back, unsheathing his sword, he advanced. Kendra's small dagger was no match for that huge blade, and was soon thrown out of her hands. He now held a knife to her throat.

Gavin who had seen all this was quite ticked. 'Who dared touch her' ,his thoughts echoed, whoever they were they would pay dearly. He walked over to this guy snarling, growling, as the man held his his blade to her.

Once there, he tapped the man on the shoulder whose head turned to him. Gavin pulled him roughly from Kendra after her being safe from the man punched him in the face and growled at him, "how dare you threaten her", then turned into a dragon, and teared him to shreds. Little did he know he had brought the battle field to a stand-still, all watching in confusion.

Kendra was soon moved from her frozen shock. She swiftly made her way to Gavin with fists clenched. Everyone was a hundred percent sure she would punch him in the face including Gavin. So everyone was greatly surprised when she threw her arms around him, hugging him, and said, "thank you". A grin slowly made its way across Gavin's face as he hugged her back.

"Anytime, I'll always protect you", he whispered back.

"Why", she asked.

"Because I love you", Gavin answered.

There was many gasps and Kendra leaned away from him, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, followed by another, "why".

"No clue, but if the world understood love I don't think we would be on this battle field", he responded.

"True and truth is I love you too"

That was when all the knights screamed a,"what".

Kendra was about to pull away to go yell a yay back at them, and continue the battle , but Gavin had other ideas and pulled tightly to him.

They both just looked each other in the eye for a while until Gavin had enough and pressed his lips to hers, Kendra kissed him back of course.

Across the island they clearly heard Seth yell, "holy crud muffins". They both broke apart laughing.

Soon the battle continued with Gavin and Kendra working as a team against the society. The society did not stand a chance against the might of love.

Chapter ones song was nothing by the script. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

ONE LAST CHANCE

Disclaimer: I don't own fablehaven, I only own this song.

Authors note: I wrote my own song for poor old Gavin.

Here I am again

Pacing this cave again

Guess I never thought you'd be gone

Guess i deserved it all

But that don't help the pain at all

Now I'm stuck with you

Only in my head

And your memory won't leave me alone

I thought you'd never leave me alone

Guess I never realized how wrong I was all along

And I know your absence is all my fault

But that don't mean I don't want to turn back the clock

I might've been able to let you go had you stopped haunting my head

But you seemed to want me to suffer

So left a shred of you behind

And I guess that shred loves to see me cry

And in my mind your waiting right outside

And I say everything that might of made you stay

Only then I'm shook awake by the harsh reality I call my fate

Sometimes your dreams really are cruel

They get you to pretend that it will be alright

Then let you leave and realize that's not your life

Why do you have to do this to me

You could come and save me I have a huge apology

If only you could listen this time but this time you promised yourself to never look back

And I know you unlike me always remember a promise

I know I've had too many chances but I could make this one last

I'd do anything to get you out of my head and infront of my eyes

How much proof would I need to lay out

Would the simple truth work this time well I have to try

I love you

i need you

and that's not a lie

I won't say another lie

I won't hold it inside

Your the only one who can make me cry

I wonder if your over it by now

do I have a chance now

Do I ever cross your mind

Or am I just a distant memory of a time someone let you down

Try again and I won't ever let you down

You probably don't believe me but I'm begging baby believe me

And please come back and never leave me

I need you please drag me back to earth

I really am feeling the hurt

I'm crying

I'm trying

I'm on the verge of dying

Can't you see you can put this on reverse

You can try asking me for anything

Your hearts worth everything to me

Can't you persceive my love even so far across the world

I know I hurt you first but all I ask is one last chance

And here I Am again

Pacing my cave again

Thinking of you won't you let me love you true

And here I am again

Pacing all over again

Can't you hear me crying

Can't you see I'm dying

For one last chance

Please listen to my words

Please consider it I know I'm not worth it

But I love you alright

Come and don't leave me alright

And I'm here again

Won't say another word you have to say one first


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Comatose"

Disclaimer : I neither own fablehaven or comatose ,thank Brandon mull and skillet.

Authors note: this is one of my favorite songs, please send me any ideas or feedback you have.

Kendra was back at sidestep cliff ,a personal knight of dawns mission, that even she herself knew very little about because according to Agad she would not go if she knew. This fact shook Kendra to the core.

Gavin on the other hand, was at two months since getting spit out by Raxtus. He had encountered Agad around a week ago, and begged him to send Kendra, who he was in desperate love with. He spent most of his time at sidestep cliff for he knew if Kendra ever came back she would eventually come here. He knew Kendra liked to stick to her guns rather risk it.

He entered sidestep cliff again, not paying much attention or he would have noticed the frozen girl in the corner.

"Navorog", a surprised and panicked voice squeaked.

The dragon whipped his head around to come face to face to the one person he desired to see. "Kendra", Gavin almost yelled with excitement.

The fairykind in question backed away slowly with owl like eyes. Gavin's enthusiasm imeadiently melted with the remembrance of why exactly she wasn't hugging him.

Her hand soon shot to the very well concealed knife on her person. "Listen before you start yelling, running, or pointing your dagger at me, please listen", Gavin pleaded.

Her grip on the hilt tightened and her glare intensified, but through gritted teeth she growled, "okay speak".

"I hate feeling like this

I'm so tired of trying to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream of

Is waking to you",

she clenched her fists while he continued.

"Tell me that you will listen"

" I just did." He strode over to her and touched her face.

"Your touch is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you,"

he whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek, earning him a nice slap. He didn't care!

"Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you,"

was his next line. Then he with a laughed and continued,

"I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'les I feel you next to me

you take the pain I feel

And waking up to you never felt so real"

He then stated ,focusing intently on her eyes,

"I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real"

After seeing that her glare was not fading he went on,

"I hate living without you

Dead wrong to ever doubt you

But my demons lay in waiting

Tempting me away,"

she snorted followed by a shake of his head, caused mainly by her inability to see what he saw.

His next words were him telling her how much he loved her going,

"Oh how I adore you

Oh how I thirst for you

Oh how I need you

"Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you"

He repeated,

"I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'les I feel you next to me

you take the pain I feel

waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real"

As she started to turn away he caught her shoulders, forcing her to stay and look him in the eye, then explained ,

"Breathing life

Waking up

My eyes open up"

He whispered into her hair,

"Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

"I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'les I feel you next to me

you take the pain I feel

waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real"

Pulling her tight he whispered again,

"Oh how I adore you

Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how I thirst for you

Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how I adore you, ohhhh

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real"

Kendra pushed his hands away, tears flowing, and started to walk away, cursing Agad silently while she went.

Gavin was both disappointed that she walked away, and confused to why he was not dead. He decided to focus on the confusion, " aren't you going to kill me."

"No sadly I don't have the guts to", she spat.

Gavin was quite devastated, the one thing he still had a care for was walking out forever probably. He made a very desperate move because of this and grabbed his sword, holding it to his neck.

"Then I guess I'll have to."

"Your bluffing"

"No I'm really not and this is really going to hurt."

Her eyes widened at the fear of him actually doing it. His closed for the same reason. Kendra scrambled over and tried to take the sword from him to no avail.

" Tell me you love me, forgive me, and will take me home, and I'll remove the sword."

"Okay fine I love you, forgive you, and will take you to fablehaven alright, but please drop the sword."

The sword was imeadiently dropped with a clang, but not nearly as fast as a grin snaked onto his face, and not the shark-like one. He gathered her into his arms and ecstatically said, " I love you too."

He then kissed her so hard and passionately, Kendra was scared she would pass out.

All in all it was Gavin's best day in all his life, though he would soon replace that day with his wedding, the birth of his first child, etc.

I know it was quite cruddy, but I don't care. I'm thinking about doing one where Kendra makes him watch a chick flick, but I don't know. Pretty please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

"Chalk Outline"

Disclaimer: I own neither chalk outline or fablehaven. Three days grace and Brandon mull on the other hand.

Authors note: This is another one of my favorite songs. I changed my rating to T because of my first chapter which had implied suicide, and it gives me more freedom to write whatever I want.

Kendra had run away a week after zzyx. She left with a note saying: sorry Seth, but I can't take this anymore. That was 12 years ago. Very few ever found her, and none managed to bring her back.

As you can probably guess Gavin was not informed, seeing how they all thought he was dead and evil. He had not a clue of these happenings all those years later when he knocked on the door, and begged to just talk to Kendra.

They just threw a letter out the door towards him, the one she left. He of course then wanted to know where she was. He was greeted by Seth, angry and crying. He wanted to know why he, one of the ones who broke her, cared. His answer was of course he loved her. He was given a location and a glare.

After many days, Gavin reached a small house. The door had a huge sign on it, reading, "I quit it with the suicidal recital" (A/N anyone catch that it's an icon for hire quote). Gavin stared at it curiously, wondering what it meant, for several minutes.

Eventually a girl, Kendra, opened the door, and annoyingly stated, "if your going to just continue...", by then she had realized who, exactly was at the door. She was frozen in shock.

Gavin not knowing exactly what to do just asked, "what does the sign mean"

Kendra who regained her composure, responded with, "it means I'm done with magic which you are a part of , so please leave."

"Why did you leave? Everyone misses you"

She glared and answered, "because one too many times:

I've been cursed

I've been crossed

I've been beaten by the ones that get me off

I've been cut

I've been opened up

I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved"

"Wow that was... intense", Gavin muttered.

"Why do you care I mean

You left me here like a chalk outline

On the sidewalk waiting for the rain

To wash away".

"What if I want to fix that? What if I do care. What if I love you?"

She just snorted and whispered,

"You keep coming back to the scene of the crime

But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway

All you left behind

Is a chalk outline"

"I disagree with that notion there is plenty left to say."

"Okay then here you go,

I've been cold

In the crypt

But not as the cold as the words across your lips,

I said something now leave."

Gavin stared into her green hollows and said, deathly calm, "what if I still think I got a shot to get you home."

"No, you don't can't you see

You left me here like a chalk outline

On the sidewalk waiting for the rain

To wash away

(Wash away)

You keep coming back to the scene of the crime

But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway

All you left behind

Is a chalk outline

All you left behind

Is a chalk outline

You left me here like a chalk outline

On the sidewalk waiting for the rain

To wash away

You keep coming back to the scene of the crime

But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway

All you left behind

Is a chalk outline"

"You didn't need to repeat it," Gavin stated arms crossed.

"You would be gone if I didn't need to."

"The door would be in my face if you really wanted me gone."

Kendra glared at him, starting to shut the door. Gavin shot out his hand keeping it open, " too late now."

Kendra stood, quite frustrated, screaming, "what don't you get about I'm a chalk outline, I'm gone your not talking to Kendra , she is gone." A tear slipped down her face.

Gavin softly reached forward, wiped away the tear, followed by him wrapping arm round her waist. She sobbed into her chest while he stroked her head, whispering comfort into her ears.

Eventually she figured out what was going on, started to pull away, mad at herself for caving. Gavin wouldn't let her, and he, slowly and gently, pulled her out the door frame.

"Why are you doing this," Kendra asked softly.

"I already answered that , I love you."

"No you don't, a wise person once explained to me, demons can't love."

"Well, a) I just proved them wrong b) I'm also a dragon."

"I guess," Kendra uncertainly mumbled.

"What you have yet to tell me though is if you love me."

"That is a very complicated question," she answered, finally out of his grasp.

"Why?"

"Being honest is the worst idea in history," she stated sadly.

"No it's not. You can trust me now, I swear."

"Why exactly should I believe you"

"Because I'm here when no one else is"

Kendra stared into his eyes for five minutes straight trying to decide if she believed him. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Gavin she threw her arms around his neck, and whispered, "I love you."

Gavin smiled quite wide at hearing this, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too."

Kendra did go home with him that day. Seth practically tackled her. Gavin was given a room at fablehaven (a girlfriend too). As cheesy as it sounds everyone lived happily ever after.


	7. Chapter 7 par 1

**Chapter 7 part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own only the words.**

**Authors note: Sorry I could not formulate a decent title. I wrote this back in July, and recently rediscovered it, hope you like it. I'll do part two later. It's sort of like chapter two, but different. One more thing, I made a pull asking what kinds of gavendra fanfictions the fablehaven community likes best your welcome to vote on it. **

Gavin pov

I was on my way to side step cliff where I figured I would find her. I thought fondly on that day a couple of months ago, I really wished that was today. Then I could change what I would've done.

_Flash back_

_I'm running through the hallways of some school, hoping not to get caught. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I ran right into dome girl._

"_Hey watch where… Gavin what are you doing here?" I looked up at the girl to see Kendra looking at me in confusion._

"_Kendra," I exclaimed brightly, "escaping, you?"_

"_Uh, going to school," Kendra answered with a chuckle. Oh, duh._

"_Oh right," I sheepishly answered, then pulled her into the janitor's closet._

"_Gavin, what are you doing?"_

"_They could find you, too." Not true considering they were the knights, and my secret was what was at stake. I just wanted to be there… with her._

"_The society?" I nodded. I guess I had fed her enough lies that it did not matter._

"_Oh…."_

"_Though I'm happy to be here alone, with you," I added a tad nervous. I watched her face as a glorious blush rose through her face._

"_And why would that be?" she asked shyly. An idea of how to answer that shot excitement through my blood._

_I pressed her up against the wall, blocking her exits with my arms, and murmured into her ear, "This is why." I then crashed my lips onto hers. She responded by kissing me back eagerly, winding her arms around my neck. I enjoyed every second of this, inhaling her scent, feeling her against me well more me against her._

_Sometime later we heard the handle jiggle. She imeadiently unwound her arms, and stopped kissing me back, whereas I didn't care, just continued kissing her, hoping the person would get a clue and go away. They just stood there for a while, so I kissed her harder sending a moan through her lips into mine._

"_What the crud muffins?" the figure shouted. I guess if he can't be told he must be shown. I detached myself from her, and turned my head about to yell at him to go away, when I realized the figure was indeed Warren. _

"_Uh…," I started to say._

"'_uh' that's what I get I mean we had urgent business, Kendra wasn't in class, open the janitors closet, there she is, some guy's kissing her, oh look it's Gavin guess I don't need to go tell him with some ice cream and tissues and say 'sorry buddy I was totally rooting for you'!" Warren shouted,"Seriously what are you even doing here anyway?"_

"_Well, sort of got chased, litterly ran into Kendra, scared of being chased further brought her into here," I explained with a nervous smile._

"_And that got to here how?" Warren asked with his arms crossed._

"_Uh…," was my response._

"_The urgent matter?" Kendra piped up._

"_My flash lights out of batteries, and I need Kendra to go into the cave where I dropped my candy because she has, like night vision." Warren whined, earning him an eye roll from Kendra and a chuckle from me._

"_We're not done here wait 'till Seth finds out about this mister," Warren stated with a glare._

"_Oh, but Seth won't find out or he'll also find out about your crush on Vanessa, and we both know how Seth is with _that _information." He glared._

"_You wouldn't."_

"_And neither will you." Kendra shot back with a smirk._

"_Fine but next time lock the door"_

"_You act as if I plan these things," she snorted._

"_Ugh whatever." Then he stormed off. I brushed a hand over her cheek, grinning._

"_That was awesome!" I said in her ear, referring to both incidents, kissing her along with how she talked to Warren._

_She just laughed and gave me a tiny peck on the corner on my mouth, then skipped off._

"_gotta run into her more often."_

**I'll install chapter two sometime in the next two weeks I promise, but that was the end of the flashback. Send me feedback.**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Chapter 7 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven.

Authors note: I'm thinking about writing an actual story, A humorous Gavendra fanfic. What do you think? I would, of course, still write this as well.

After flash back

I wish this conversation would go more along those lines, one that ended with her mouth on mine. I knew though after what I've done...that wouldn't happen. Kendra most likely hated me. I had to try though, make her understand. Who knew maybe I could still be her hand to hold.

I reached the cliff, and phased back. There I saw her shaking her rain stick that I gave her. I scrambled over to her when she noticed me her eyes widened in fear. She never has to be afraid of me ever. She pointed the stick at me, threateningly. I knocked it out of her hands, probably not the smartest move it certainly didn't help the fear. I just hated seeing her trying to keep me away from her.

"Kendra, listen," I begged, taking a step closer whereas she took a step back. We kept doing that until she hit the cave wall. She closed her eyes and gripped the wall desperately as if waiting for death to come.

"Kendra, look at me!"

"Why? You want me to see you kill me," she choked out. A single tear escaped her green hollows, and she continued,"I know what you are. I'm not stupid."

"You most definitely are not, but it is kind of stupid to think I would ever hurt you."

Her eyes narrowed. I guess it was better than fear. "Is it you killed Dougan, you threw Mara off a cliff, and if it wasn't for the amour yes you would have hurt me!" She spat the words at me. I wiped away her tears from her cheek.

"Listen Kendra, yes I'm Navorog, and yes I killed Dougan. I don't deny it, but the Sphinx forced me to, okay. I'm so sorry Kendra." I explained to her while tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"And I'm guessing that you are still being 'forced'," she said coldly.

"No no, Kendra, he can threaten me all he wants. I'm not going to I love you far to much to do that. Do you remember that time in the janitors closet? I think about that all the time. You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you over and over and over again!" I proclaimed. She scanned my eyes, seemingly searching for a single hint of a lie. Finally she relaxed and smiled, actually smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I grinned widely at her question.

"You believe me!"

"Yeah, I mean you saved me many times," she answered.

My hands shot to each side of her head, slamming my mouth into hers. She responded by laying her hands on my chest and kissing me back. I kissed with such passion and love, her head hit the wall. I really hoped it didn't hurt her. Turns out the conversation could end with her mouth on mine.

I heard laughing from the other side of the cave. I slowly detached myself from her to see Warren. He said, " I see you were wrong Kendra, and dropped the idea of Gavin of all people being an evil, psychotic dragon."

"Actually I was both right and wrong." Kendra stated.

"Huh," was Warrens response.

"He's Navorog , but not an evil psychopath," she answered.

"I get the evil part, but why psychotic," I questioned slightly offended.

She shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go you two seem very busy." Warren retreated back to the safety of the knapsack. I returned my hands to their former positions along with her. I was about to go back to where we left off when..

"What the crap?" I groaned not moving my hands, I turned to see Seth, Mara , and Trask.

I was too irritated at all the interruptions to care what Kendra's little brother caught me at. "Hey Seth as you can see I'm busy with your sister right now, so if you want to talk go to Warren." She rolled her eyes at me, but mouthed to me 'I dare you'. I gave her a huge grin before making the room between our lips vanish.

Seth groaned and said, "too much PDA for my fragile mind to handle." Then he ran into the knapsack closely followed by Mara and Trask.

Oh life was great!

Authors note: whatcha think?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter8: he shall be punished

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven.

Author's note: A dear friend that you would know as, 'Angel of Despair818' gave me an idea from her review. She told me, "No.. Gavin should suffer in the fields of punishment!" I love that girl, So here is Gavin's punishment!

Just another day in this hell hole (literally). I was huddled in a corner, clenching his fists and glaring, watching the screen play his punishment.

"Vanessa wasn't wrong you know," the screen played. He took Kendra's hand. 'Kendra took was holding his hand not mine. She no longer loved me instead she loved that narcissistic unicorn', I thought bitterly as the images flashed through, all of that unicorn and Kendra.

They played her kissing him, her leaning on her shoulder, him proposing, Kendra giving birth to a baby that was not mine.

Then there was his least favorite image: "who's Gavin," he asked. "Just somebody I used to know," was her response."Did you love him?"I will admit to having a crush on him, but there's a difference," She finished.

She never loved me. To her I was just some memory of a traitor, nothing else.

A/N

I know it was short, but whatever. I hope you liked my angst.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter9: mice

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven or the head canon. That's on Brandon mull and remypie1746.

Authors note: well after reading rempypie's story I wrote this. This is just a little snippet of Navorog kidnapping Gavin. Again I own nothing, so no-one sue me. You won't get the title till the end. I got my first fav.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gavin pov

Here I was about to go take out the hydra. Honestly I was scared to death, but at the same time excited to re-tell the story to Kendra. Still big scary hydra.

Huh, the hydra's already dead! I looked around to see a ginormous black dragon. Navorog? I slowly backed up, but the dragon rushed forward with a creepy smile.

"Oh Gavin where do you think your going," it hissed.

"What do you want from me?"

He chuckled and boldly stated, "oh just to kidnap you and steal your essence."

"And wh-wh-why would you want to do that?" He asked not really wanting to know.

"Quite simple really then I can turn into you, steal the key, but don't worry, I'll kill all your friends including that pretty girl. What was her name again? Kendra I believe."

Oh joy, maybe I can bluff my way out of this. "Uh... Yeah your no match for-for m-me," I stumbled, stupid stutter. I unsheathed my spear. He merely laughed.

"You know, you make quite a cute mouse, but I never really cared for mice," he sneered, then picked me up and flew off.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: do I wanna know?

Disclaimer: I own neither "do I wanna know?" or fablehaven. Go to mull and the arctic monkeys.

A/N: this is for one of my favorite alternative songs. Pretty please review. That button exists for a reason. Thank you to all who did though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendra was on the roof, in the middle of the night, thinking about Gavin whom she now knew was Navorog. Why did he have to be Navorog? She loved him!

She looked up just in time to see a shadow of a dragon looming over her. It descended and transformed into the human form of Gavin Rose, a mere few inches in front of her face.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey Kendra," he whispered to her with a smirk.

"Navorog," she responded, coldly. He grinned wolfishly at her.

"What happened to Gavin, sweet heart?"

"What happened to you being eaten?"

He chuckled and answered with, "he spit me out, but isn't there part of you that is happy with my return?

Have you got colour in your cheeks?

Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift

The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?

Are there some aces up your sleeve?

Have you no idea that you're in deep?"

"What?" Was Kendra's imeadiente response.

He snaked a arm around her waist ,and pulled her tightly to him. Then he answered with a smirk,

"I dreamt about you nearly every night this week

How many secrets can you keep?

'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat

Until I fall asleep

Spilling drinks on my settee." To end his statement he pressed a kiss in the corner of her looked suspiciously at Gavin as he kissed her.

He continued with, "but I have to ask myself:

Do I wanna know

If this feeling flows both ways?

Sad to see you go

Was sort of hoping that you'd stay

Baby we both know

That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day." She raised an eyebrow at him as he just stood there smirking at her.

"Crawling back to you," he said next. She snorted.

His next words were,

"Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?

'Cause I always do."

"I don't drink, Gavin," she answered flatly. Gavin simply shrugged.

"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new

Now I've thought it through"

"What exactly have you thought through?" Kendra questioned.

"Crawling back to you," his response adding a wink. She merely rolled her eyes.

He then moved his face so close to her she felt every breath. He whispered into her ear,

"So have you got the guts?

Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts

Simmer down and pucker up

I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

I don't know if you feel the same as I do

But we could be together if you wanted to." He then pressed his mouth to hers, hard, with passion. To his surprise Kendra complied.

When they pulled apart for air Gavin rocked her back and forth while murmuring into her ear,

"Do I wanna know?

If this feeling flows both ways?

Sad to see you go

Was sort of hoping that you'd stay

Baby we both know

That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)

Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? you've had a few

'Cause I always do 'cause I always do

Maybe I'm too maybe I'm too busy busy being yours to fall for somebody new

Now I've thought it through

Crawling back to you

Do I wanna know?

If this feeling flows both ways?

Sad to see you go

Was sort of hoping that you'd stay

Baby we both know

That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

Do I wanna know?

Too busy being yours to fall

Sad to see you go

Ever thought of calling darling?

Do I wanna know?

Do you want me crawling back to you?"

He continued holding her, nuzzling her neck for a while until he left. He promised her he'd come back for her soon.

Kendra knew he'd be back. She also knew that even if he wasn't exactly prince charming, she would never stop loving him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Hey There Kendra

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics nor fablehaven. That's white T shirts and Brandon Mull.

A/N: I'm guessing you know the song "Hey There Delilah" most do. This is a note Kendra will probably never get ,but was always in Gavin's pocket. I did change a few lines though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How do you explain to a girl that your completely in love with her?

That question had been _weighing_ on Gavin's mind. He finally got out piece of paper and decided to write down how he felt.

'Hey there Kendra

What's it like in Virginia

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true'

He could never help but stare at her when she wasn't looking. He could always see the glow shining around her.

'Hey there Kendra

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side'

He would always be there for her.

'Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me'

Man the things she did to him. Kendra made the demon prince stutter and laugh. Something very few had done before.

'Hey there Kendra

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll save the world with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good'

Okay his word was crap he knew but, he could change for her.

'Hey there Kendra

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all'

'Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me'

'A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Kendra I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame'

His words were for once true.

'Hey there Kendra

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Kendra here's to you

This one's for you'

'Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.'

Gavin folded up the paper , and stuck it in a pocket.


End file.
